warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Rooderik/Warriors Chat
Welkom Dit is de Chat van Gebruiker:Rooderik, Gebruiker:Stormstarthecat, Gebruiker:Hartstorm en Gebruiker:Stormhart. Helaas heb je toestemming nodig voor mee te doen. Maar je kan meelezen. Leider Stormstar ~ donkerbruine cyperse kater, met donkergroene ogen met een rode gloed en scherpe klauwen, vroeger leider van de BloedClan *'Commandant': Stormhart- Zandkleurige poes, met turquoise ogen en een pluizige staart. **Leerling: Vuurpoot- Mooie gember-rode poes met blauwe ogen. Medicijnkat * Zilverpoel - oude blauwgrijze poes met blinde blauwe ogen. **Leerling: Winterpoel - witte poes met groene ogen. Krijgers *Regenbries - bruin-grijze kater *Rooderik - knappe rode kater met bladgroene ogen **Leerling:Schorspoot *Vuurstreep - Donkerrode, gespierde kater met ambergele ogen. *vuurvlieg - kastanjerode poes met blauwe ogen. *Ravenklauw - zwarte poes met een ijsblauw en een bladgroen oog het rechter oog heeft een rode gloed di heeft ze van haar vader, stormstar. * valkbont: sterke, vriendelijke kater met een gouden vacht en groene ogen. *Goudsbes - witte poes met paarse ogen. Leerlingen: *Schorspoot - bruine kater met blauwe ogen. *Vuurpoot- mooie gember-rode poes met witte voorpoten en blauwe ogen. Moederkatten *Hartstorm - zilvere poes met kristalblauwe ogen. **Kittens: Kristalkit witte poes, Leeuwenkit rosse kater. Lichtkit rosse poes. Grijskit grijze kater. Helderkit, Bladkit *Zandvoet - rossige, zachte poes met lichtgroene ogen. **Kittens: Rooskit - creme-bruine poes met oceaanblauwe ogen, Donderkit - bruine kater met groene ogen, Zonkit - oranje kater met oranje ogen. *Witneus- Witte, ervaren poes. **Kittens: Heidekit- bruine cyperse poes, Sneeuwkit- witte kater met amberen ogen. Oudsten * Zomervlucht - zwarte vrouwtjeskat, * Roodstaart - schildpadkater : Binnenkort * kraaitand- nijdige zwart-bruine kater. Rooderik dat was de druppel "Best, als er iets met haar geberut heb je een stevige appeltje met me te schillen! En dan zal JIJ de kittens moeten voden met of zonder melk!" loopt nijdig weg Hartstorm knikt "Ik zal wel vragen aan Zandvoet, of Witneus dat ze voor,mijn kittens zullen zorgen" mompelt zachter "Dit gaat groot,probleem worden,v voor de kittens te verdelen" Vuurstreep zit naast Winterpoel kruiden te sorteren Rooderik kijkt giftig Stormstar "neem jullie reiskruiden dan kunnen we gaan, kijk uit ze zijn bitter. Ik heb al gehad dus ik wacht bij de kamp ingang" Rooderik neemt de krudien in en draaft naar de ingang Hartstorm knikt en vraagt wat kruiden, en eet helpt op, en begint bijna te spugen. Winterpoel "Niet uitspugen!" Stormstar "kom, we hebben nog een lange reis te gaan" Schorspoot "Wacht op mij!" Stormstar "jij kunt niet bij alles zijn, er is ook wat dingen die ik met de "grotere" katten moet bespreken" Schorspoot vraagt "Maar... we kunnen toch naar de Maansteen?" Hartstorm likt haar kittens en kijkt dankbaar naar Zandvoet, en loopt ,aar de groep Stormstar" Tuurlijk wel" antwoord hij vriendelijk "alleen niet alles is voor jouw oortjes bestemd" met een knipoog naar hartstorm een Rooderik. "Kom we gaan, nu!" Schorspoot knikt Hartstorm knikt en loopt naast Rooderik achter Stormster. Stormstar "zie je die stenen? Dat zijn de hogestenen!" Hartstorm "Stormster, elke leerling moet die reis maken, wij hebben die reis al gemaakt. Dus we weten dat wel hoor" Rooderik wikkelt zijn staart om te hare heen Stormstar grinnikt " ik had het tegen de leerling" draaide zich om naar schorspoot "wil je gaan jagen? Ik moet praten" hij wend zich naar de twee oudere krijgers "met Hartstorm en Rooderik" Schorspoot knikt en springt de struiken in Rooderik likt ritmisch zijn poot